


The White Swan

by DolleyAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anger, Angst, Ballet, Betrayal, Control, Dominance, F/M, Fairy Tales, Loss of Innocence, Metaphors, Non-Sexual Submission, Rinea use to be a ballet dancer, Similes, Spoilers, Swan Lake - Freeform, Themes of dominance and submission, Unhealthy Relationships, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolleyAntoinette/pseuds/DolleyAntoinette
Summary: Rinea was certain she’d apply being like the White Swan to the rest of her life.Major Spoilers for Act Five.





	The White Swan

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags and summary, there are major spoilers for the game, I wouldn't recommend reading before finishing the game.

Rinea had always loved Swan Lake, it was always her favourite story to read, her favourite performance to watch, and her favourite show to put herself through hell and back training for.

She remembers the first time she had heard of it, she was very young, and it was in a story book her grandmama read to her mother, which as a result, her mother read to her. It was Rinea’s favourite and every night she begged for mother to read it to her.

Even as she grew older, Rinea still could recount the version her mother read to her.

It was the story of a prince who fell in love with a princess, the White Swan, after he met her by a lake on his birthday, however she was cursed by an evil sorcerer which meant that she was trapped to be a swan, unless it was the moonlit hours by the enchanted lake to which she could become a human, and at this party, the daughter of the sorcerer, The Black Swan, pretends to be the White Swan and tricks the Prince into proposing to her, however shortly after he sees the real White Swan and realises his mistake, he kills the sorcerer and in a heroic act breaks the curse and marries the White Swan and the two live happily ever after.

 

Rinea felt a connection to the White Swan, she seemed kind and sweet and everything Rinea’s morals and upbringing had told her she should be like, and in Rinea’s eyes, she was the perfect woman. Rinea was certain she’d apply being like the White Swan to the rest of her life, which she did.

 

Firstly, it was training to literally be the character of the White Swan, studying ballet and spending hours training and practising to play as one of the most difficult characters to dance as, she spent years of blood, sweat, and tears just practising her dance skills, she would ache, she would hurt herself, she would starve, she would want to die, but she did it anyway.

These side effects to wanting to achieve perfection were not the hardest part of becoming the White Swan, oh no, the hardest part was realising the actual story of her beloved Swan Lake.

For the most part, her mother’s version was accurate, until the ending came along. In truth, the handsome Prince found out his mistake and went to see the White Swan to fix it, but the sorcerer would not allow it to happen, and insisted upon the Prince marrying the Black Swan, he did not allow this to happen, instead choosing to commit suicide, after finding her dead lover, the White Swan also ends herself, and the two descend into the heavens.

 

Rinea didn’t like this version. It made her feel sick. She didn’t want the White Swan to die! What did the White Swan ever do to deserve that?!

Rinea decided to ignore it. She didn’t care. If Rinea was going to be the White Swan, her Prince and her would live happily ever after.

After all, if she was going to act in Swan Lake, she would want to have a happy ending. And no, the couple reuniting in heaven wasn’t a happy ending to her.

 

It wasn’t until years later that Rinea realised this didn’t matter.

Not because it was a work of fiction, but because Rinea didn’t need to be in Swan Lake, she was already living it.

It was a silly thing to say, but she really was living in Swan Lake! And for the first time ever, she wasn’t a background character, she wasn’t in the ensemble, not one of the party members or one of the Swan Maidens, but  _ was _ the White Swan!

 

Rinea had met Prince Berkut of Rigel.

Rinea had danced with Prince Berkut of Rigel.

Rinea had fallen in love with  _ the _ Prince Berkut of Rigel.

 

She couldn’t stop spinning around her room, she was in her own little paradise! He was just so handsome and kind and dashing and perfect!

_ Just like the White Swan’s Prince. _

It had come a shock to her when this wasn’t some one-night ballroom thing, where he felt sorry for the girl standing in the corner and wanted to give her a memory he would forget moments later and she would hold onto for her whole life.

Oh, no!

He asked to see her again! He had sent private invitations for her to visit him away from others. He wanted to see her privately.

 

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into a year.

That was the happiest year of Rinea’s life. She was not only friends with the prince, but soon enough dating him, and after that she was engaged to him!

Rinea never told her new fiancé about her ballet, she didn’t want him to feel guilty for the reason she quit being for him, she also didn’t want him to ask her to show her what she knew, she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Berkut.

And in the worst turn of events he found out, it was a simple situation, they were at her parent’s house, in her room, he was looking in her closet, and he found the costumes and the shoes.

With a raised eyebrow he asked if she was a ballet dancer.

 

“O-oh… Yes, my lord…” was all she could mutter out.   
“For how long?”

“...About 9 years, my lord.”

His eyes went from Rinea to her costume in his hands.

“Does this still fit you?”   
“Yes, my lord.”

He threw it at her, to which she managed to catch it clumsily, she knew what was going to happen.

“Put it on.”

 

Rinea did not want to upset her lord, so she did, she grabbed the costume, hurried over to the closet to grab the correct stockings and shoes -something Berkut did not even consider- and headed to the dressing screen, stepping behind it and self consciously turning around as she noticed the eye contact Berkut was not being broken.

She could still feel his gaze even after she turned around. She proceed to get undressed, not wanting to displease Berkut, what kind of fiancée would she be if she did that?

 

After those moments of painful silence, she stepped out, dressed up as if she were to go on stage (something which she never actually did, too frightened to perform, she was conveniently “ill” every time.) Berkut smiled.

 

“You look beautiful, Rinea.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Turn around. I want to see the back.”

Rinea nodded and began to turn, Berkut stopped her halfway through.

“No! Not like that!”

“My lord-”   
“The way dancers do!”

Once again, Rinea nodded, this time performing a single pirouette for him.

He was satisfied. The prince stood up and gave Rinea a kiss on the head

“That was lovely.”

“Thank you, my lor-”

“Try on another one.”

 

Rinea’s memory flashed back to Swan Lake. She couldn’t help but feel like the White Swan when she was appearing as a real human to the Prince for the first time.

Rinea was right. She didn’t need to be in a performance of Swan Lake. She didn’t need to pretend to be the White Swan when she was living as the White Swan.

(Even if that did mean her beloved was dressing her up like a doll.)

* * *

 

As Rinea’s relationship with her lord progressed, one thing just kept sticking in her mind.

How could everything be so perfect?

Why was this relationship too good to be true?

While Berkut did get angry, he was never angry with her. He never raised a hand to her, perhaps his voice, but he only had the best of intentions.

He spent so much money on her, buying her exotic gifts from other lands, traditional Rigelion dresses and jewellery, he fed her overpriced chocolates (she meant that literally. One of his favourite things to do was have her sit on his lap as he placed the sweets between her lips.), he complimented her, treated her like a princess.

But Rinea knew even the most perfect of relationships were never as good as this.

In times of distress, she would turn to Swan Lake, grabbing that old book, flipping to her fairy tale and seeing what would help.

And it hit her.

How could Rinea be the White Swan if she had no Black Swan?

Had she already met her Black Swan? Perhaps one of the rude noblewomen at court who she could overhear calling Rinea “a harlot who was leeching off of the prince”, among some other colourful nicknames.

Perhaps one of the catty ballet girls?

Perhaps she had not yet met her Black Swan?

 

She was being silly! There was no Black Swan! She should have stopped comparing herself to a fictional story years ago! She was too old for such childish behaviour! What would Berkut think if he knew she was treating life like this?!

 

As much as Rinea tried to push these feelings aside, they kept on returning, to the point where she wasn’t being subtle about it.

* * *

 

“Rinea?...”

The bluenette pushed herself up to face Berkut, who had only just walked into the bedroom, not verbally answering, instead just looking up at him with wide eyes as she played with the hem of her nightgown.

“Why are you still awake?”

“I was waiting for you, my lord.” she whispered

“Don’t lie to me, Rinea.” he sternly warned, before repeating his question “Why are you still awake?”

“...”   
“Rinea.”

“I apologise, my lord, I have not been feeling well recently, I should le-”   
“What’s wrong?” he asked, cutting her off.

“...I have been worried.”   
Berkut sat on the edge of the bed next to her “What about?”

She faced away from Berkut.

“I-it’s silly, but I am just concerned about how smoothly things are going…”

“Go on.”   
“It’s just… We have nary a fight and I am worried that this is too good and that something will go-”   
He cut her off again, but with laughter.

“That’s adorable, Rinea!”   
“B-but, I haven’t met my Black Swan yet-”   
“‘Black Swan’?”

Rinea just realised what she said, she could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment, her hands shaking at the sudden realisation at what she just said.

“I-I didn’t mean anything, it’s just I… I…”   
“What do you mean by ‘Black Swan’?”

She swallowed her pride.

“Th-there’s a story I like… And there’s a girl who’s turned into a white swan and she falls in love with a prince but then there’s a black swan who tries to take the pri-”

Berkut laughed again.

“Rinea you are the cutest thing I’ve ever met.”   
He kissed her cheek.

“Do not worry your pretty little head about fictional stories-”   
He kissed her cheek again, for longer, a smirk of amusement on his face as he tucked a pastel blue lock behind her ear.

“-My little White Swan.”

 

* * *

 

Rinea and Berkut’s relationship remained stable, no arguments, no threats, no Black Swans, nothing.

But their relationship was not the issue.

The ongoing war between Rigel and Zofia was beginning to affect Berkut, he began having to start travelling.

Rinea decided to travel with him, at first he complained, insisting she remain in the castle, as stubborn as he was, he must of secretly wanted her to travel with him, as he was quite easily persuaded to let her join him.

 

But the war didn’t stop.

The war only got worse.

Berkut only got more frustrated.

More angry.

More upset.

Constantly having meltdowns, constantly punching things, constantly breaking things.

Rinea was often unable to do anything about this, whenever she tried to stop him, it did not go well, he would either yell at her or push her away.

Rinea didn’t mind though! She wasn’t complaining! After all it was her fault for being too clingy when he was stressed! And he always made it up to her! Whenever he finally cooled down, he would summon her to him, and he would be sat there, brooding with a pout on his face, before tapping his lap and as soon as she sat on it (Or placed her head on it, either one was fine for Lord Berkut), he would mumble things she didn’t understand while calling her names and play with her hair.

Rinea didn’t mind. She was happy to be useful to him in anyway at all.

Even if that did mean being treated like a pricey pet.

 

* * *

 

“Lord Berkut!”

Footsteps echoed throughout the altar as Rinea ran over to her fiancé.

“Rinea…”

She took a moment to pant for air.

“I’ve been looking all over for you.” Rinea looked around at the location she found her beloved in “This is the last place I would have expected to find you. You always hated the faithful, after all.”

“This is true…” He sighed, ashamed of everything leading up to this moment “But then I had the throne snatched from under me by some magical heir. Plying at the Gods’ mercies is what men do in hopeless situations, is it not?”

“I didn’t mean…” She cut herself off “Forgive me. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Instead of replying, he took a shaky breath, he looked and sounded like he was going to burst into tears any moment now.

“Please don’t despair so.” Rinea replied, in a hopes of comforting the love of her life “Alm seems a kind and generous man. I’m certain he’ll treat you fair.”

“And I’m to be content with that?!” Berkut’s voice was raised in growing anger.

“Ah!” was all she could softly let out.

“I wanted to BEAT him, Rinea! To dispatch him and claim the throne! I wanted to make you my empress and hold all of Valentia in our palms together!”

Dark eyes scanned Rinea up and down, enough to cause shivers down her spine, seeing him like this was so off-putting.

“But what of those dreams now…? Even Rigel alone is now forever beyond my grasp. So, I’m to live in this Alm’s shadow? Throw myself upon his mercy? I would sooner an honourable death at the executioner's blade!”

“Berkut!” Rinea softly, yet sternly said, “You mustn't say such things.”

She bit her lip, but continued, deciding now more than ever was the best time to come clean “I never… The truth is, I never wanted to be empress.”

His eyes widened and a shaky gasp left his lips, followed with a childlike “...What?”

“To stand at your side is all I’ve ever desired. I don’t care if you’re the emperor or a swineherd so long as we-”

She noticed something about the way he was looking at her. It was the same way he looked when he spoke of Alm, when he spoke the faithful, when he hated something.

“...Berkut?”

“...You too, Rinea?”

“What?”   
“Were you laughing along with them? Rudolf, Massena, and all the rest? Watching me toil away while you knew I would never become emperor!”

His voice was accusing and bitter, he looked at her like some kind of traitor.

“Was every kind word part of the act? Every smile an act of PITY?!”

“Berkut, you’re frightening me!”

 

Berkut turned around, staring at the flames now in front of him, the site a horrific one to see, with the Prince, clad in all black, the flames reflecting his upon his ebony armour.

“Duma! O Ancient God! I call out to you now!”

Rinea’s heart was raising, she didn’t know if she was going to cry, faint, vomit, or wet herself. She did neither, only freezing up, knowing she should run, but being unable to.

“Grant me the power to set this land to ruin for good and all! Take of me what price you will! I care not anymore!”

He quickly whipped around, grabbing Rinea and forcing her towards him and the flames, and all that could be heard was a high pitched, girlish scream.

 

In those seconds of fear, Rinea’s mind went blank.

Everything was so quick and yet so slow.

She had no idea what was happening.

She couldn’t breathe.

But one thing was all too apparent.

Although the flames were blinding and her eyes were so watered up that she couldn’t make out anything. She could see the colours.

As her white fur and underdress was pressed against Berkut’s dark armour, one question she had for all too long was apparent.

 

Her Prince was also her Black Swan.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Swan Lake, it's easily a favourite ballet of mine and I was looking at the story and I couldn't help but notice Odette's story was similar to Rinea's, not in a literal way, but metaphorically, I couldn't help but notice the whole concept of Odette, Odile and Prince Siegfried was all too similar to Rinea and Berkut's.  
> It may be worth mentioning that Swan Lake has multiple different endings, however the three "main" endings generally are:  
> -Odette (The White Swan) and Prince Siegfried both die  
> -Odette's curse is broken and her and Prince Siegfried have a happily ever after  
> -Odette turns into a swan and is descended to live as a swan for the rest of her life  
> I thought that her being trapped as a swan is also appropriate for Rinea, more in a sense of being stuck as a witch, but I decided to use the original ending where the lovers both die for this story.
> 
> This was actually meant to be a drabble, which may explain if things are a little bit everywhere, but it ended up turning into a full one-shot accidently! I think this may be the longest fics I've wrote! As I have said many times, I love Berkut, I love Rinea and I love Berkut/Rinea, but I write these fanfictions because I enjoy writing about the darker things in life at times, no shame to the ship at all, I personally love them, I can just tell that there are problems in the canon version of the relationship.
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
